With a wide application of electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers in people's daily life, people have higher and higher requirements on safety performances of these electronic devices in which waterproofness is an important one. In the related art, there is a vibration sounding technology, in which a driver is used to drive a housing and a screen of the electronic device to vibrate together so as to sound. Compared with sounding of the conventional speaker, in the technique of utilizing the vibration of the housing to sound, it is not necessary to provide a sounding hole on the housing, thereby greatly improving the waterproofness of the electronic device.
However, the inventors of the present disclosure have found that, although the existing vibration sounding technology can greatly improve the waterproofness of the electronic device, when the electronic device sounds, the vibration sound may cause the frame of the electronic device to vibrate at the same time. At this time, users holding the electronic device may feel the vibration, thereby affecting the user experience.